


相册

by Yoame



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoame/pseuds/Yoame





	相册

十月末，宫城的气温越降越低，冬季制服厚度已经不能抵御清晨隐隐的寒意。比普通人更怕冷的及川也老老实实的准备找出冬装，以免气温突降被杀个措手不及。

就在他翻箱倒柜的时候，从壁橱的深处拖出来的纸箱“啪嗒”一声带出了一本厚厚的书。及川好奇的停下拖箱子的手，翻开了第一页。

“是相册！”

他有些惊喜的自言自语道。

及川已经记不起自己上一次去洗照片是什么时候的事了。手机里满满的几百张照片，却是挑不出几张值得放入相册收藏的。

及川伸出手摸了摸泛黄的相片边缘，怀念般的笑了笑。

“啊——这一张，真是好小时候的照片呢。”

照片上是才几个月大的自己和岩泉。两个人分别被对方的妈妈抱在怀里，爸爸们站在妈妈身后，所有人都笑的一脸温柔。还是初中生的姐姐视线好奇的投向岩泉和及川，及川还伸出手想要够到旁边岩泉的脸。略大一点的岩泉则是自顾自的盯着自己的手，完全无视了一旁及川的小动作。

及川比岩泉小一个月。这错开的一个月让他得以理直气壮的在幼年时享受岩泉对自己容让。

“阿一是哥哥对吧？要好好负起责任照顾阿彻哦？”

及川已经记不清那时候岩泉的表情，只记得岩泉用力的点了点头，然后握紧了及川的手。

小小的手心有一点点汗的湿意。自己就是在这样一双手的带领下开始成长的。

“不过从那么小的时候起小岩就这么冷淡了吗…怎么突然有点悲伤……啊，这张！穿着幼儿园衣服的小岩真可爱♥

嘛，当然比及川先生还是差了一点点。”

莫名展开对抗意识的及川指尖点了一下岩泉的脸，照片上的岩泉和及川拉着手笑的一脸灿烂。

这个时候的及川已经看得出是个美人坯子，从小嘴就甜的他，每次展开笑脸都会哄的邻居的叔叔阿姨塞给他好多零食，夸着阿彻真乖真可爱。拿到零食的及川高兴的去和岩泉分享，岩泉也只是笑笑然后摸及川的头说“阿彻真厉害”。

及川想那时候的自己大概有点自以为是，总是逼迫明显觉得麻烦的岩泉收下自己得到的零食还说什么阿一不吃就是不喜欢阿彻。

那时候大概是自己单方面觉得岩泉很可怜吧。很少像他一样对大人撒娇，总是一副懂事又可靠的样子的岩泉，其实并不像及川所认为的那样不受宠爱。或者说那个时候及川其实一直都陷入一种由于想要和岩泉更亲近而产生的错觉中，自以为是的认为对方不受欢迎，自以为是的想要扮演拯救对方的HERO。

现在的及川虽然嘴上不愿意服输但是心里也觉得有一点婴儿肥的小岩泉更可爱。如今回想起来只觉得当初自己傻的要命，产生一种想要钻进抽屉寻找时光机的冲动。

“……为什么要配合我啊，臭小鬼。”

及川忍不住抱怨了一句，随后又泄愤一般的戳了戳照片上岩泉微微鼓起的脸颊。

“真是可爱的要命。”

他翻过一页，又看到了小学时候的照片。

时间应该是暑假，在及川家的院子里。照片上只有及川托球动作结束的侧影和岩泉扣球时刚好摸到球的样子。那时候及川和岩泉才加入排球俱乐部没多久，正是对排球最热衷的时候。

“为了拍到这张照片爸爸还被排球狠狠地砸了一下呢。”

及川忍不住笑了起来。

为了抓拍这个瞬间突然乱入场上的父亲被岩泉的扣球打到流鼻血，却还笑着说这可真是珍贵的回忆，你们两个第一次配合成功了。

岩泉急的涨红了脸一个劲儿的说伯父对不起，及川却是撅起嘴说才不是第一次配合成功呢，结果被岩泉丢排球砸中骂了一句笨蛋现在是说这种事的场合吗。

父亲站起身来摸了摸鼻子，笑呵呵的把两个人揽在怀里说着你们开心就好我没受伤也完全没问题。我可是要在将来看你们代表全国比赛的呢，怎么能在这里倒下。

岩泉听到这句话几乎是号泣一般扑到及川爸爸的怀里，一边哭还一边说着我一定会代表全国参加比赛的。刚刚还逞强佯装大人般冷静的及川看着哭泣的岩泉没来由的也觉得鼻头一酸，跟着哭了起来。

那时候爸爸还真是夸张。又是不能倒下又是要去全国的……不过大概就是那个时候开始觉得能打排球真的是太好了。

梦想着去全国的这条路上不是他一个人真的是太好了。

说起来还是自己拉着当时沉浸于捉虫的小岩去打排球的。

第一次配合成功的那种兴奋的心情现在仿佛还能感受得到。每一次每一次把球托给岩泉的时候身体中像是在颤抖一般窜过一阵难以抑制的激动。跳起时左手弯曲的弧度和右手扣下球砰的一声闷响，都让及川产生一种难以言明的满足感。

这个人是因为信赖着二传手的自己才毫无迟疑的扣球的。

与乌野的怪人组合有点不同。

日向相信着影山的实力一定会把球托到他手上所以即使闭着眼也会毫不迟疑的扣球。岩泉更像是因为知道及川会希望他这样做，所以驱动身体跳了起来。

即使球并没有托给自己，也会用力的挣脱重力的束缚而无数次的跃起，像呼吸一样自然的做出扣球的动作。落下的那一刻岩泉会看向及川，像是确认一样和他交换一个眼神。这是他们之间不知何时开始的习惯，并没有什么特殊的意义，只是习惯了确认对方的表情。

无论是得分，失分，成功，失败。这一眼总能带给及川永恒的兴奋感，让他在球场上有一种突然无敌的感觉。

正是因为岩泉一的存在，才有了如今的及川彻。

没有人比中学的及川更清楚这句话的份量。

及川这样想着，目光也跟着转到了中学时候的照片上。

“诶…！居然还有这张照片？这次和小岩吵架了呢……”

刚刚升入初中的时候，一直以来都个子稍矮的及川拔高了将近5厘米。这也使得一直以来俯视他的岩泉不知不觉间就已经和及川在同样的视线高度了。

而打破这种短暂却和谐的气氛的是某一天早晨上学途中及川突然发现能看到岩泉的头顶，然后没忍住说了一句“阿一最近是不是又变矮了”。

“啊？”

这样回答的岩泉果不其然踹了及川一脚。

“讨打吗？”

“已经打了！阿一真是的这么开不起玩笑会长不高的？！”

“混蛋川你是想死了吧？！”

“好痛！阿一！这么用力及川先生会受伤哦？！你最宝贵的二传，可靠的青梅竹马会受伤哦？打不了排球了哦？！！”

“谁管你。”

“不过分吗？阿一这样对我太绝情了吧！”

“呀呀呀呀的吵死人了！混蛋及川！说过了不要再用阿一叫我了吧？！”

岩泉回过身又是打了及川一拳，及川吃痛的捂住肚子，抬眼看过去一下子愣住了。

啊……这个表情。

意味着岩泉现在怒气槽已经爆表。

“而且说到底你长多高关我屁事？！”

“阿，阿一…！对不……”

岩泉瞪过来的视线让及川瞬间噤声，心底像是有声音在咆哮着完蛋了，这下真的完蛋了。

接着岩泉没有再说话，只是提高了步速把及川甩在身后。手长脚长的及川快走了几步追了上去，却也乖乖的没再开口。

本来以为到了中午岩泉的气就会消，及川拿着便当去找岩泉的时候却被告知岩泉才下课就冲出教室了。

“大概是去食堂了吧？真少见啊今天，吵架了？”

岩泉班上的同学一脸打趣的笑着，说着夫妇漫才这是要解散组合之类的还是什么之类的，及川没心思听，匆匆道了个别就赌气一般回了教室自己度过了午饭时间。

“当时真的是觉得小岩超小气，居然为了这种小事生那么久气。嘛，青春期的少年就是敏感啊～”

用像是说着其他人的事情一样的口吻小声地感叹了一下，及川索性带着相册躺到了床上。

事情直到社团活动结束也没能解决。

互相不肯让步的两人各自别扭着，意外的倒是没给练习带来什么影响。像是结婚多年的夫妻即使冷战也还是会有条不紊的做好饭洗好碗睡觉前一个人铺好被子另一个人关掉灯。

因为心里并不真的怨恨对方。

之后让事情进一步恶化的导火索是放学后，照例在活动室收拾好东西准备回家的时候。及川被女生叫出去了。

并不是第一次遇见这种情况。

原本升入初中之后班级里开始和异性交往的同学越来越多，课间男生话题里出现“女友”这个词的频率也越来越高。及川也不例外，会忍不住留意周围可爱的女孩子，还会拉着岩泉讨论什么样的女孩子最可爱。

与此相对，眉清目秀的及川也同样受到了女生的注目。虽然他本人并不打算交女友，但是这并不妨碍有想要成为他女友的女生来告白。

按照惯例，岩泉都是会等到及川拒绝女生之后一起回家的。

但是今天本就不正常的冷战持续时间，让及川又一次听到了“岩泉已经先走了”这句话。

用岩泉的话来说就是很火大。

及川头一次真正的理解了这种感觉。明知道自己因此生气很幼稚但还是遏制不住从心底涌上来一种混合着委屈与气愤的情绪，想要冲到对方面前把心里的不满一股脑都倒个干净。

然后他也准备这样做了。

回家才扔下书包便要冲到岩泉家里，还没出门就听见母亲在厨房里说今晚做了炸豆腐，阿彻你去阿一家叫阿一来吃饭。

何等尴尬。

本来气势汹汹的及川当即就停了下来，站在门口迟迟迈不出第一步。

见面要说什么呢？妈妈叫你来我家吃饭？今天为什么先走了？还是先对早上的事情道歉？ 

及川突然有点后悔中午没有去找岩泉。如果那个时候自己找到岩泉好好解释了的话，大概就不会让事情变的这么糟糕了。

“怎么了阿彻，怎么还不去。”

母亲从玄关处探出头来，像是催促一般挥了挥手中的勺子。

“真是的，阿一都要带着东西过来了。本来想让你帮他拿一点的。”

“诶？过来？在路上了？”

及川睁大了眼睛看过去，发现心脏的跳动频率突然加快，有些呼吸困难。

就在这时身后传来了门铃的响声，接着是熟悉的青梅竹马的声音。

“及川阿姨，我是阿一。”

及川慌慌张张的小跑几步开了门，见到对方的脸的时候才意识到自己并没有做好见面的准备。

岩泉也是一脸惊讶的样子，随后移开了和及川对视的视线，嘟囔了一句打扰了。

“阿一来啦，傻站着干什么快进来，阿彻你也是的帮阿一拿点东西啊。”

屋里的催促让及川机械的伸出手接过岩泉手上的东西，大脑还没能处理出应对的对话，于是只是沉默着让开门带岩泉进来，之后跟着岩泉进了屋。

“你们两个先去卧室里玩一会儿吧，等下做好饭了叫你们。”

“好——”

棒读式的回答。岩泉倒是很自然的样子上了楼，直奔及川卧室而去。

才一进屋，就听见岩泉小声地说了一句抱歉。

还没从玄关的会面反应过来的及川哦了一声之后，又后知后觉的大叫了一声“诶——？！”。

“呆子！这么大声你想害我变成聋子吗！”

“因为！啊！因为！”

不停重复着同一单词的及川不知道自己还能说什么，于是扑了上去一把抱住岩泉，头埋到对方的颈窝里，兴奋的说道“我最喜欢阿一了！最喜欢阿一了！”

“咳啊！不要突然扑倒别人身上啊！大猩猩吗你！”

“我才是对不起！阿一对不起今天说了过分的话我不该说你变矮了…好痛！”

“知道的话就别再说那个字啊呆子！”

“嗯！”

嘿嘿笑着的及川又蹭了蹭岩泉的脖子，呼吸间仿佛都充满了岩泉的味道。他放下心来，觉得自己的之前的愤怒都可笑又羞耻。

“那，我还能不能继续叫你阿一。”

“这个不行。”

“诶？为什么？”

开始撒娇的及川加上他已经过人的身高简直杀伤力惊人。就算是岩泉也有点招架不住过猛的攻势，别别扭扭的开口。

“都，都是初中生了还用名字称呼对方太幼稚了。”

岩泉少见的烧红了脸，撅着嘴说道“被同学听见了多丢人。”

“唔唔……那就叫小岩。小岩总可以了吧。”

继续撒娇的及川把岩泉困在墙壁的角落里。像是不给岩泉拒绝的机会一样直直的盯着他。

互相抵着额头，岩泉几乎可以看清对方淡茶色眼睛里自己的倒影。

“啊啊，知道了，那就这样吧。”

认输一样推开及川，岩泉走到书架那里开始找起了书。

“这个月的排球月刊呢？你不是说你买了的。”

“啊…不在书架上啦，我昨天睡觉前看了就放到床边上了。我记得是这附近……”

只属于那个年龄少年的有些敏感的自尊心。

即使明知没有恶意也会因为一些话而闹脾气，有些荒唐的赌气与无视，日后想起也是珍贵的属于他们两个人的回忆。

“不过为什么这天要拍照来着…完全想不起来了啊哈哈。那个时候好像是妈妈要试新相机？唔……大概是吧。”

放弃了寻找原因，及川又翻了一页。

“颁奖结束之后的照片啊……”

忍不住看了一眼保存在书架上的奖牌，“最佳二传手”几个字清楚的印在及川眼里，内心涌起一股幸福的感情。

即使三年过去，看到这块奖牌依旧能唤起他得奖时的感觉。

这块奖牌，是北一的攻手们将能力发挥到极致的证明。

“不过即使这样也没能赢过小牛若！啊——不甘心！”哼哼的锤了锤枕头，及川的视线又回到了照片上面。

站在及川身边的依旧是岩泉。

明明前一刻还嘲笑了及川少有的发自内心的笑容，但是后一刻及川却看到岩泉的眼角泛着红，像是才哭过的样子。怀着恶作剧的心态用像是不经意发现的表情大声说小岩的眼睛怎么红了，是进了沙子么？奇怪啊体育馆里怎么有沙子呢——

结果就是被一个飞踹踢倒在体育馆的地板上。

“要你多嘴！混蛋及川！”

粗暴的用袖子抹了抹脸，岩泉看了一眼蹲坐在地上的及川，支吾了一会儿冲他伸出手来。

“今后还会得奖的。”

及川呆呆的看着伸出手的岩泉，有些笨拙的表达自己感情的青梅竹马不仅眼角，连耳根都染了一圈红色。

“嗯。”

及川又笑了起来，握住了那只手。

正是因为岩泉一的存在，才有了如今的及川彻。

中学的时候的自己，在拿到奖牌的那一刻脑海中第一个浮现的就是这句话。将因为天才的后辈和无法跨越的障碍而一味感到焦虑的自己，从黑暗中拯救出来的就是岩泉一。

不需要多么华丽的出场，也不需要女生粉红色的尖叫，穿着蓝色的运动服给了自己一个头槌的那个笨蛋大猩猩，就是及川彻的HERO。

装帅也好，说谎也好，都瞒不过那个人猫一样微微吊起的眼睛。用笔直的，笔直的目光看到及川的心里。

一直以来岩泉总说自己像是被及川看穿了一样，无论什么时候都被及川吃的死死地，不得不奉陪他的任性，每次都从女生的包围中把他捉回队伍，或是随着他奔波于球场之间，在一场又一场的练习赛里看他意气风发的样子。

面对着这样说的岩泉，及川反而觉得自己被岩泉看了个透彻。没人比岩泉更清楚及川不是个天才，所以他才知道渴望着超越天才的及川，剥开那副大魔王的外表下的，其实还是很多年前，那个在庭院里傻笑着和自己打排球的小孩子而已。

只是因为无法放弃对排球的执着，才咬着牙带着骄傲走到了现在。

“这一次绝对，要和你，要和青城的大家，一起去全国。”

及川小声的默念着，闭上了眼睛。

 

“阿彻——吃饭了哦——！”

“呜啊！”

被吓了一跳的及川差点把手上的相册扔出去，手忙脚乱地把相册抱在怀里，这才松了一口气。

“我知道了！马上下去！”

“阿一也来了哦？快点下来别叫阿一等太久——”

“小岩？！啊，我知道了！！”

小心的把相册收在书架，及川决定吃完饭叫上岩泉一起继续看剩下的部分。

抓起手机冲下楼，一把抱住那个比自己稍矮一点，有着清爽短发的青梅竹马，及川飞快的按下了手机的快门键。

“笨…！突然之间干什么啊呆子及川！”

“嘿嘿，小岩，今后也要在一起哦？”

满意的看着手机相册里岩泉有点惊讶的表情，及川悄悄锁上了屏幕。

“哈？说什么傻话。真是搞不懂你啊……”

岩泉叹了口气，嫌弃的把及川推到一边。

“和你在一起不是理所当然的事吗？”

 

——

END

阅览感谢！♪(^∇^*)


End file.
